Once Upon A Time:A Hogwarts Valentine
by fanfic5
Summary: Teenagers are normally torture when they reach the age of 15 or 16 but this is made even worse when the 15 or 16 year olds are witches & Wizards.This is a Harry and Ginny ff about how harry realizes Ginny is His One Through Love.T for some swearing
1. A Plan Is Brewed

**Once Upon A Time: A Hogwarts Valentine**

A/N: Please Read In Half Format. I would like to thank TheFifthCharmedOne & CampRockfan4ever for their inspiring work. Also a shout out to littlebundleofacid for proof reading this fic.

Written By: fanfic5

Edited and Revised By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of HP. It is all JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Pairings: Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione 

Being a teenager is hard enough. But being a teenage witch or wizard? Ten times worse.

----

The Hogwarts dungeons were bleak and dreary as usual, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins, all in their sixth year, were gathered for their most hated class: Potions. It was taught by Professor Severus Snape, also known as the cruellest and coldest teacher in history.

"Here we go," Ginny Weasley whispered to her friend Hermione Granger, who merely nodded in despair as they heart the oh-too- familiar sound of Snape's classroom door banging open as if someone had cast the Blasting Charm on it.

"Alright, settle down, settle down." Snape muttered his words to the class even though he knew that not one was listening to him "No point carrying on with the lesson I planned." Snape spoke to himself. "Gryffindors are shocking at Potions anyway but the fact it is Valentine's Day won't help those idiotic girls who have nothing better to do than dream about who they hope will ask them out even though I know no one would want to go out with the likes of them."

(Ginny and Hermione were using a pair of Fred and George's extendable Ear's and heard everything Snape had been muttering to himself)

"Hey Gin, what's the bet tomorrow morning at Grimmauld Place Snape will show up?" Fred joked, and Ginny grinned.

"Yeah definitely. He'll come in and proclaim his love for Sirius." she said, laughing. "Sirius I love yhouuuuuuu." she mimicked childishly.

This sent Hermione, who was already struggling to hold it in, over the edge in tears of laughter.

"I said enough!" snapped Snape.

"Do the lot of you want to make love potions or not?" The class quieted. Potions class might actually turn out to be less of a torture and actually…_fun _for once.

"That's what I thought. Now please use the ingredients laid out in front of you and follow the instructions which are-" Snape turned around and pointed his wand at the board, and the instructions immediately appeared. He swept off to his desk and then watched the class with hawk eyes to see anyone (especially Gryffindors) slip up.

Half an hour later the class were bottling up their potions to hand up to Professor Snape.

"Ginny what are you doing!" hissed Hermione who always panics when someone breaks the rules (yet she's done it many a time herself).

"I've got to, Mione." Ginny muttered as she stashed a small vile of the potion in her bag. "Valentines is tomorrow and Harry hasn't been asked out yet and there's no way he will ask me."

Before she got the chance to argue some more it was her turn to hand in hers. With one final look of disapproval, Hermione left and ran to catch up with Ron and Harry where she would no doubt be questioned about her latest mood.

Ginny was last to hand hers in. With a shaky hand (not half guilty looking) she passed it over before running all the way to the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory where Hermione would no doubt be waiting to lecture her some more. 

--------- 

what ye think? Good or bad please review but keep in mind please I am a newbie ff writer so give me time to devolop. Thanks!

fanfic5


	2. Not All Goes To Plan

**Once Upon A Time: A Hogwarts Valentine**

DISCLAIMER-I do not own claim to own harry potter or anything to do with it.

Edited and Revised By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Thanks to Book-Mania-Girl520 for giving me the idea for this chapter

Hogwarts always looked majestic in springtime. It was early morning the sun was just rising above the Lake. It had never looked more magnificent than when the Sun's rays were reflecting off the surface. If you really looked, you could make out the shadow of the Giant Squid rising from below.

Seeing as the sun was rising, Ginny placed it to be around 6a.m. Thank Merlin today was Saturday, because it meant that she had the day off except for homework and studying. Although this was the last thing on the mind of young Ginny. For today was the day which she planned to spike Harry's drink with the Love Potion so that he would ask her to be his Valentine. Little did poor old Ginny know on the other side of the school, her two twin brothers were planning a practical joke that would ruin her plan and chance of ever been asked out by Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One etc.

-----

Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, a long abandoned girls' lavatory on the second floor, reeked of a potion in the works. Two red head boys were working on a new prank.

"Is the potion done yet Fred"? George Weasley asked his brother, eager to set the ball rolling. Fred looked up from the cauldron and grinned mischievously.

"Yep. C'mon lets go fast before the House Elves set everything up," Fred said, pocketing the potion and speed walking after his brother to the Hogwarts kitchens.

And off they went to the Hogwarts Kitchens to give the Potion to the House Elves.

-----

The Great Hall looked particularly festive, as it was Valentine's Day. It was decorated with love hearts floating instead of the normal candles. It also had Cupids dressed in diapers going around delivering letters to certain people

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys," said Ginny rather breathlessly as she sat down between Harry and Ron. It was 8:30, so she was just in time. Hermione merely scowled in reply as she knew what was coming.

Before anyone could make a move, Ginny offered to get the drinks "Ron, you get the porridge I will get us all some pumpkin juice." Ron, who had an addiction to anything with a taste, didn't object and went to the other end of the Gryffindor Table to get the porridge.

"Here you go Harry,"

"Thanks Gin," replied Harry obliviously. He had no idea what Ginny was planning. She smiled as she passed it to him.

"Hermione," she said with a bit of acid mixed in as she handed Hermione her glass with maybe a small bit too much force.

Fred and George sat at the other end of the table waiting for their prank to take effect, still unaware of what it would do to their only sister.

"Wow the pumpkin juice is really sweet today," Harry said as he smacked his lips together in delight.

Next thing anyone knew he was staring at Ginny with...yes…lust...Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her plan was working!

"Ginny...I...Would you be..." Just when Ginny had thought it had worked, Harry stopped mid sentence as the love Potion overdose began to take effect. (Fred and George had gone around to every girl in Harry's year promising to get the love Potion to Harry if the girls made it by Valentine's Day.)

Harry glowed bright pink, jumped about a metre into the air before shaking his head and staring up and down the Great Hall.

The first person he spotted was Luna. (Because of the amount of different Potions now working in Harry's body it now worked by sight.) "LUNA I LOVE YOU!!!" Harry shouted proclaiming his love for the Ravenclaw girl.

"Hey all! Potty wee Potter is in love with Looney Lovegood!" some Slytherins taunted.

Hermione could only give Ginny a pitied look of sorrow as tears began to form in Ginny's eyes. She felt her heart shatter into hundreds of different pieces.

She ran...she didn't know to where she just needed to get out...and running blindly she ran...all the way to the Hogwarts grounds, not stopping once...

A/N...Hey all. Chapter two's up properly not much better than chapter 1..Not sure if I'm cut out for this whole writing thing but I'll try anyway. Sorry about the delay in the chapter thing I couldn't think of what way to take this and how to go about it. Anyway please R&R and tell me if you think it's good, bad other and your suggestions. Thanks all =)

FanFic5


	3. Practical Joke? More Like Heartbreak

**Once Upon A Time: A Hogwarts Valentine**

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own harry potter or anything to do with it. I only own what I come up with myself.

Edited and Revised By:TheFifthCharmedOne

~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny's POV

~*~*~*~*~*

Running…I don't know to where I'm going, but the pounding of my feet seems to be guiding me. Tears are streaming down my face, and I'm running blind, and I really don't care. I just need to get away. Away from everything. Ron, Hermione, School, Life and especially Harry.

Harry my one true love. Also known as the one who broke my heart into a billon different pieces.

Dong...Dong..

I heard the bell strike nine A.M as I ran through the courtyard. Many students were sitting in the four corners of the courtyard taking shelter from the stone splitting sun in the massive shadows of the trees. Others sat next to the waterfall listening to the gentle rise and fall of the water. If I wasn't trying to escape then I might have enjoyed everything but not anymore. Not since the space where my heart should be was now a void, not to mention empty, black hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End Ginny's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She kept running. Over the bridge, down the hill past Hagrid's tiny hut. All the way to the Forbidden Forest.

~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile Back At Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was jumping from table to table girl to girl proclaiming his love for them. That is, until he saw another girl. Each new girl meant a new love proclamation.

Fred and George thought that this was hilarious, but what they didn't realize was that they had just caused their little sister one of the worst kinds of pain imaginable.

Heartbreak.

They came down to laugh with Ron and Hermione, only to be put in their place by one Hermione Granger.

"Like our little Valentine's Day prank on Mr Chosen One?" said the Weasley duo. They grinned and laughed as Harry jumped from table to table.

"Haha how the hell did you two manage that one its bloodly bril-" Ron didn't get to say anything more because Hermione took over for him

"You bloody fools!!" Hermione roared so loud it sounded as if her voice was magically magnified. "Hermione calm down!" Ron whispered harshly "The whole hall can hear you!" Hermione ignored him and whipped out her wand, pointing it right at the twins.

"Do you two have _any__** idea**_ what you've done to Ginny? Any clue at all?" She hissed, her voice full of an acid not even Ron could recognize. He had never seen her this angry before. It was only going to get worse.

"Hermione, Hermione, calm down we don't know what your on about!" Fred stuttered nervously, seeing as he was on the dangerous end of Hermione's wand.

"_**Ginny.**_ Your little sister? Yeah, she spiked Harry's pumpkin juice with love potion to get him to ask her to be his valentine, that's why he thought it was sweet." she said turning to Ron as she growled the words. He started to defend himself, only to have the twins ask her what she meant.

"Wait. What? Why? We know she has had a crush on him since first year but c'mon seriously," George said as he shook his head in disbelief. Fred mirrored his twin's movements.

"A crush…a bloody crush?! You think that's all Harry is to Ginny? A crush?!" Hermione screeched getting more high pitched by the minute. "Try being in _love_ with him you idiots. She's been in love with him for _years. _Yes, it started as a crush, but over time, it became a lot more. And because of your stupid prank, she thinks Harry hates her. You two have to be the most idiotic fools on the bloody planet!" Hermione's voice was hoarse with emotion by the time she was done, and she whirled back to face two extremely ashamed twins.

"Wow. We…we didn't know," Fred and George mumbled, their faces ashen with regret.

"Evidently." Hermione huffed.

"Okay 'Mione, where's Ginny now?" said Ron, still bewildered himself.

A/N-Hey guys chapter three is up..this story isn't getting much reviews but I'm gonna keep at it because as long as even one person likes it its enough for me =)Please Review good or bad I like to hear from you all.

fanfic5


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon A Time: A Hogwarts Valentine**

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I only own what I come up with myself

See end of chapter for Authors Note

Edited and Revised By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Chapter 4

"I...I don't know Ron. When she saw what happened she just ran." Hermione answered in a shaky voice as she admitted to the Weasley trio and herself she didn't know where Ginny was.

Before Ron had a chance to freak out Fred cut him off. "Look Ron, this is no time to freak out at Hermione. Let's get Harry to Madam Pomfrey and once we have him sorted we can split up and find her. If we leave lover boy Potter on his own he will end up proclaiming his love to Pansy Parkinson." They all shuddered at the thought.

"Okay let's go." Ron sighed. They all agreed and off they went to the third floor to see Madam Pomfrey to see if she could do anything about Harry's little condition.

In The Hospital Wing

"Mr. Potter, what have you done to yourself this time?" Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself when she seen the bunch walk through the hospital wing doors before sweeping out of her office at the back of the wing to meet the five Gryffindor students .

The minute Harry seen Madam Pomfrey his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Madam Pomfrey did anyone ever tell you that you are the most beautiful women on this earth?" Harry said almost drooling with lust as the love potions effect became stronger with each passing female.

Madam Pomfrey allowed the thought of slapping young love drunk Mr. Potter before discarding the idea. "Ms Granger, would you care to explain what Mr. Chosen One has done to himself?" she asked turning to Hermione.

"Well, you see Madam Pomfrey….ummm." Hermione hesitated, for fear of getting her best friend, who was practically her sister, into trouble.

"Ms. Granger, if you are not going to tell me I cannot do anything for Mr. Potter. If this is the case then please return to the Great Hall." Madam Pomfrey impatiently said as she began to turn away.

"No wait!" Hermione begged her. She sighed and looked to the Weasley brothers pleadingly. They shrugged. Harry continued to gaze at Madam Pomfrey. She took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll tell you."

Hermione then began to launch into a hurried tale of events starting at potions class. It didn't go unnoticed that Madam Pomfrey paled as the story continued.

"And then he starting falling in love with each girl he saw." said Hermione now out of breath from reciting the story.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry, racking her brains for a cure that did not exist.

In a grave voice she said "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. There was a case like this before at Saint Mungos and they could find no cure."

**A/N **Hey guys really short crappy update sorry about the length of time. I had a lot going on with school and then when I sat down to try and do this I couldn't and still can't shift a stupid writer's block! I'll try to get another chapter done as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Upon A Time: A Hogwarts Valentine**

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I only own what I come up with myself

See end of chapter for Authors Note

Edited and Revised By: TheFifthCharmedOne

"Nothing..wha-what do you mean nothing? You have to be able to do something he can't just stay like this!" Hermione stuttered becoming more hysterical with each passing word until what she said became nothing more than an incoherent shriek

"Madam Pomfrey, please, you have to know of a potion, a spell anything!" Ron begged.

"No I'm sorry it is not possible..." Madam Pomfrey apologized.

There was a despondent silence, except for Harry jumping around like a maniac. Then Madam Pomfrey's elder face lit up. The Weasleys and Hermione looked at her.

"Wait a minute! I remember hearing something when I trained at St Mungo's, but it is very far fetched and probably a myth…"

"Madam Pomfrey, we're desperate we're willing to try anything to save him" the group said in unison before gazing over to the corner to Harry who was staring at the girls walking past the door of the hospital wing.

"Well…according to legend a love potion overdose can be cured by the kiss of the infected person's one true love. But I'm sure it's just an old-wives tale."

"It's all we've got thanks Madam Pomfrey. Thanks so much." And with that they were gone.

X-X

"Okay so all we have to do is find Ginny and then Harry's back to normal!" said Ron hopefully.

"Ronald, she ran out to the grounds she could be anywhere!" snapped Hermione who was now starting to worry as soon it would be getting dark outside.

"Well then let's split up. Fred and I will take the Greenhouses, Hermione you take the Owlery and Ron you take the Quidditch pitch" said George, now taking control of the situation.

"Perfect, well what are we waiting for?" said Ron as he rose of the chair.

"Wait, where's Harry?" quizzed Hermione

"Boys dorm." replied the twins.

"Okay, then, let's go." And they headed off to search for their friend and sister.

But little did the group know that young love drunk (literally) Mr. Potter was following behind them under the cover of the trustworthy invisibility cloak.

**A/N:** Okay guys another update. Sorry that its only a short one but I have a huge writers block going on and this is all I seem to be able to squeeze me know what you think. Thanks and I'll try to update soon.

fanfic5


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

**Once Upon A Time: A Hogwarts Valentine**

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I only own what I come up with myself

See end of chapter for Authors Note

Edited and Revised By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Chapter 6: The Truth Is Revealed

"Okay, we all know where we're going, right?" asked Hermione. They all rushed into the Entrance Hall as she said this.

"Fred, George, you guys hit the Greenhouses. Ronald, you take the Quidditch Pitch and I'll take the Owlery."

"Yeah, 'Mione we know okay?" said Ron, becoming irritated. (He always hated when Hermione acted like the boss, it reminded him of Percy.) "But how will we let each other know if we found her?" he asked. He didn't even want to mention the possibility that they wouldn't find her.

"Fire off black sparks if you didn't and green if you did okay?" Hermione instructed after a few minutes of thinking.

Harry heard this as the love potion took hold again making him stare at Hermione. Luckily he remained in control of his mouth and held his tongue.

"All right, let's go." Fred said to his brother. George nodded and they left. Unnoticed by the others, Harry slipped out as well.

-X-X-X-

Hermione walked up the slightly steep hill that led to Hogwarts Owlery. As she reached the door she thought to herself, _Hmm, maybe I could owl a quick letter to my parents about... No Hermione you're here to look for Ginny not tell your parents about your latest good grade... focus! _Hermione said to herself, and with that she opened the door.

Instantly she was hit with a mixed scent of owl droppings and the smell you get when you walk onto a farm.

"Ginny, Ginny, are you in here?" Hermione called out as she ascended up into the owlery.

Hermione only realized she walked straight past Hedwig when the bird nipped her finger angrily before ruffling its feathers and flying out into the grounds.

"Temperamental bird, just like her master on a normal day," Hermione grumbled while continuing up the flight of stairs, massaging her now sore finger. _But today isn't normal, _she reminded herself.

"Ginny!" she called out again reached the top of the owlery. Realizing that she was not there she sighed sadly and went downstairs.

Upon reaching the door, Hermione withdrew her wand and with a flick of her wrist she pointed the wand into the air and sent black sparks high up where they were easily identifiable against the twilight sky.

-X-X-X-

Harry wandered through the covered bridge making his way to the grounds on his search for Ginny. He saw the black sparks coming from the Owlery and he knew that Hermione hadn't found their friend.

"If I keep the Cloak on they'll never even see me," Harry said to himself.

-X-X-X-

Fred and George walked through the first floor on the way to the Herbology Greenhouses. 

"Ginny, where are you?" the twins called together. The only sound they heard back was the snapping of the venomous tatantula and their own echoes. They went into each greenhouse and they found no sign of their sister. George looked up at the serpentine dragons the acted like guards on the greenhouses, he sighed and started to get really worried. What if they never found her? This would be their fault, the prank had been their idea. Fred shared his brother's morose thoughts and shot off black sparks with a flick of his wrist.

-X-X-X-

Ginny leaned against a tree in a clearing just inside the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. Tears continued to slide down her face, she had given up on wiping them away. She felt another strange liquid and put her hand to it. When she pulled her hand away, she saw blood. _That's right, _she thought. _When I was running, I felt and landed on my face. _The salty tears stung against her dirty face and heartbroken eyes. She put her hand over her chest, and though her heart was still there physically, she felt as someone had thrown a rock and it had pierced directly through the center of her chest. She slid down against a random tree and continued to cry. _Why.. Why can't he see! _Ginny said to herself before burying her head in her knees.

-X-X-X-

Harry crept up beside Hagrid's hut and did his best to be silent. Once he reached the back he glanced in the window. Fang, Hagrid's huge but easily frightened dog was lying beside the fire and Hagrid was dosing in the chair. _But no Ginny. _he thought. For some reason, he was actually able to think clearly, the love potion only seemed to affect him when he was in the presence of a girl. Not necessarily a pretty girl, but a girl. Taking advantage of this moment of clear thinking, he exclaimed,

"The Forest!"

-X-X-X-

"Alohomora." Ron whispered, opening the door to the Gryffindor locker room.  
"Gin, you in here?" He called but getting nothing back. _Well she's not here better check the pitch to be sure. _

"Bloody hell, checking all of the stands will take forever!" Ron groaned. Then he saw a lone broom standing by the entrance to the stands. Though he had no idea why a broom was out here and not in the locker room, he figured he'd be able to see better from above anyway.

"Nothing," Ron said after flying around three times. _Well, better let the others know_. He pulled out his wand and sent black sparks up to the sky before returning to the ground again

-X-X-X-

Harry was hit floral scent which he decided to follow. It soon lead him to a clearing where a red- headed girl sat there, heartbroken and in tears. She had her arms around herself, as though she was trying to stop the pain. Harry felt his heart break as he looked at her despondent form. Then she started to speak.

Ginny decided that she didn't care if anybody heard her confession. Slytherins could ridicule her all they wanted, she was beyond caring anymore. So she held her head up and spoke her heart.

"Harry James Potter..." she paused, feeling the anger and pain from the years of unrequited love. "I love you. I always have, and I don't think I'll ever stop. You've always been around, even before you met Ron. You're famous, and I suppose that's where it all began. But then I met you, and I realized that what I felt was much more than just a simple crush. Those feelings only became stronger when you saved me from Tom Riddle and the basilisk. You used to like Cho. Who was there for you in the Battle at the Ministry? Me. Who was there for you when Cho broke up with you? Me. Who's been there this whole bloody time? ME! You've always considered me as Ron's little sister, nothing more, nothing less. That always hurt, and if you're wondering why I never told you any of this it was because I always knew you never felt the same way. I just wish you could see, and even understand. If you understand, you could at least still be my friend. That would be enough. But for the love of Merlin, why do you have to be so oblivious?"She didn't even bother to whisper, nobody would find her here. What was the point? She was alone...

Right?

Her question was answered by the almost silent sound of fabric hitting the leaves of the ground and a voice saying her name.

"Ginny," said Harry.

**A/N: **Well here it is chapter 6. Looks like Harry just heard everything. Sorry for the delay. Writer's block sucks. I'll try and update soon. And I'll finish the author note on that as my laptop is about to die and I don't want to lose the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

fanfic5


End file.
